DJ Versus Veronica
by rocker95
Summary: Because of Veronica's last visit, DJ uses her while Sonya's away on a trip.
1. The New Father

Episode Two Theme Song: Mandy Moore- Extraordinary D.J. Versus Veronica Chapter 1: The New Father

It was a bright new day. Just like D.J. mentioned at the end of A New Beginning, Sonya is pregnant. In not a long time from now, she will go into labor. On Tuesday of the week the last story ended, D.J. traded his red 50s car in for a grey 2006 Ford Mustang GT as a present to Sonya for their anniversary. Right now, D.J. was showing Otis music from now instead of their music (which he hates).  
"The video game says play me. Face it on a level but it takes you every time on a one on one. Feel it when I turn the screw. Kick you 'round the world there ain't no line in an 8-bit town. So don't look down no! Who made who? Who made you? Sing it Otis!" said D.J.  
"Who made who?" Otis sang.  
"Ain't nobody told ya?" sang D.J. "Who made who? Who made you? If you made them"  
"And they made you" sang Otis.  
"Who picked up the glue?" started D.J.  
Duke ran inside with a slide to the floor.  
"D.J.! You have to leave!" he cried.  
"What is it? Is someone hurt?" asked D.J.  
"No, Sonya and Abby took a walk out in the woods to talk about their lives and-"  
"What happened!" shouted D.J.  
"Sonya went into labor out there!" cried Duke.  
D.J. threw his guitar on the stage, ran out to the Mustang and got in the driver's side and Otis got in the passenger's side. The sped into the woods.  
The closer D.J. got, the more he sped. A mile into the woods, Sonya lay with Abby by her side. "Sonya!" shouted D.J. running to her leaving the door open. Otis slid across the hood (similar to Luke Duke from Dukes of Hazzard) to Abby & Sonya.  
"I don't want anyone freaking out." said Abby. "She's okay."  
D.J. called Bessy and then Otis's friends.  
"Listen. Mom, I need you out in the woods. Sonya's having her baby." said D.J. then called Otis's friends. "You guys, find a car and get out here. Sonya's having the baby." he said.  
"Abby, can you deliver babies?" asked D.J.  
"Um...I think so. I think your mom taught me." said Abby.  
"Then, you will have to." said D.J.  
"I'll do what I can." said Abby. and knelt down to Sonya. "Listen, trust me. I think I am able to do this." she said to Sonya.  
"You trusted me." Sonya said in pain.  
"Okay." said Abby. "Well, try to breathe."  
As Sonya was giving birth, the farmer's truck and a black Dodge Ram showed up. (What? I didn't tell you that the farmer got a replacement truck for the camper truck?) They stopped when they saw that the Mustang blocked further travel. Bessy got out of the farmer's truck and walked over to the four cows.  
"It's a boy!" said Abby who held him for a little bit.  
"I'm a grandmother." said Bessy smiling. "So Sonya, what was you thinking about calling him?" she asked.  
"Chris." said Sonya.  
"Hey, you wanna see your mommy and daddy?" Abby asked Chris and gave him to D.J.  
"Hi there Chris! I'm your daddy, D.J." said D.J. and gave him to Sonya.  
"Hey there. I'm your mommy, Sonya." said Sonya. The five cows smiled at the new calf who had just been born. 


	2. The Worst Nightmare

Chapter 2: The Worst Nightmare

It's good when there's a new baby at the barnyard. Sonya scheduled a trip to her sister's but D.J. sensed evil coming closer to the barnyard. He allowed Sonya to go if she still wanted to but he had to stay there. So she went.  
A few weeks later, Abby got a letter in the mail. It said that Veronica was coming back. Abby was double-worried for once. She worried that Veronica might try to steal Otis (as the last time she was here, she used the boys for what she wanted and wanted to bring Otis home.) and the second thing was: What would D.J. do if he knew?  
At night, Otis was having flashbacks in his dreams about the day Abby arrived.  
The farmer opened the door to his trailer and let out a new cow with her son.

"Hi, I'm Abby and this is my son Joey." she said.

"Otis, why did it look like you were in love with her?" Daisy asked in anger.  
"I wasn't." he lied.  
"Otis, I'm leaving." said Daisy.  
"Daisy, please don't." he begged.  
"Ben, come on!" said Daisy.  
"But I want daddy to come too!" said Ben.  
"Daddy's not coming!" said Daisy.  
"Then, I wanna stay!" said Ben.  
"No, Ben!" shouted Daisy.  
After saying no 50 million times, Daisy just picked Ben up and walked out the doors.  
"Daddy!" cried Ben.  
"Ben! I promise I'll see you again!" cried Otis -  
In the present, Otis was now standing in the cold, dark window staring at the moon. Abby didn't hear him get up. Nor did Kacey or Gage. He had one tear run down his cheek.  
"Don't worry Ben. I promise we'll meet again." said Otis. Tonight, he forgot to, but he usually says this before he goes to bed. This is the scar Daisy left. The scar would be hard to fade because no one knew where Daisy ran off to. He wondered something though. If he had told Abby to buzz off when they met, had he been living a good life by now? Who knows? Now that D.J. has shown everyone new music, this moment reminded Otis of Heartbreak Warfare.  
He made his way up to the roof where D.J. was sitting.  
"Why you up?" asked Otis.  
"Nightmares about Gage." said D.J.  
"Oh." said Otis.  
"Have you ever thought that the things in life that happen are just meant to happen the way they're supposed to?" asked D.J.  
"No." said Otis. "Abby said you can protect us all."  
"I can." said D.J.  
"Oh." said Otis. "So, you can stop things?"  
"Not everything." said D.J.  
"Milk me." said Otis.  
D.J. laughed and said "God, this view's beautiful!" he continued on."You better gen back with Abby."  
The next morning, Otis searched for Daisy and Ben on the internet. He found out a horrible truth. Daisy had been killed in a car wreck and Ben had joined a gang- a really scary gang. They had called themselves "The Skullz." 


	3. Sometimes She Comes Back Again

CHAPTER 3: SOMETIMES SHE COMES BACK...AGAIN!

"How do you know about The Skullz?" asked Otis. "And me getting on the computer?"

"Otis, I know a lot. I don't even have to be present. That doesn't mean I would know what anyone does any summer or Friday

The 13th. I just know things." said D.J.

"Are you psychic?" asked Otis.

"People say from experience that angels have heaven-sent powers." said D.J.

"You are not saying you're an angel are you?" asked Otis.

"I sort of am. I'm the barnyard's guardian angel." said D.J.

"You're insane." said Otis.

"You only wish I was. Besides, how would I know things I haven't seen?" asked D.J. "I know about your dad, Ben. Killed by a pack of coyotes. The leader and him were friends. Torn apart when you were found. I can bring him back." he finished.

"This sounds impossible." said Otis.

"Oh, you stubborn bull!" said D.J.

"Please bring my dad back!" Otis begged.

"Not so fast!" said D.J. "You have to show me that you have earned your father back."

"Why?" asked Otis.

"Responsibility is a good thing. Let it be your friend." said D.J. "Otis, I have to go to town. Don't do anything stupid. And for sake, don't ruin Abby's life or you will not my attitude."

D.J. climbed into a black trailblazer with spikes on the roof and machine guns on the front sides.

"Save you later!" said D.J.

Meanwhile, around Abby & the crew.

"Abby, I'm back again!" said a familiar voice.

"Aargh!" said Abby.

Veronica was in the near distance.

"Veronica, why are you back?" asked Abby with Gage & Kacey in her arms.

"Oh, cousin Abby dear, I have changed." said Veronica.

"You better for the sake of my kids!" said Abby.

"And, there's a new cow who hates bad behavior. He also looks after my son, Gage. If you temper with us, you're just asking for it."

The black trailblazer was on the road coming back. It sounded like Thumper (a pink lowrider from the Twisted Metal: Head-On intro video).

"There he is right now!" said Abby. "Better scidaddle."

If this chapter is too short, I'm sorry. 


	4. Could They Really Date?

Chapter 4: Could They Really Date?

DJ got out of the trailblazer.

"Veronica...I hear you have changed." he said. "May I talk to her privately?" he asked the other barnyard members.

"Sure." said Abby and then everyone else who then left.

DJ kissed her.

"Why would you want Otis when I'm standing right here?" asked DJ.

"Will you marry me?" asked Veronica.

"Of course I will." said DJ.

"Ain't I supposed to fear you?" asked Veronica.

"No, of course not!" said DJ. "Would a loving boyfriend like me hurt you?"

"Well, I guess I want you to be a step-father of my baby." said Veronica.

They kissed.

'A minion to hold' DJ thought.

As she walked away, he had a smile of plans on his face.

www dot rocker54 dot yolasite dot com 


	5. How Does She Really Feel?

Chapter 5: How Does She Really Feel?

Flyleaf- I'm So Sick

The two waking up in the same bed, DJ cut his tongue with a knife so that blood was on it.

Next, he stood over her with it.

Veronica woke up and saw him with it. Blood dripped from it.

"Aahhh! Abby! DJ's trying to kill me!" screamed Veronica. "Abby! Help!"

DJ made the knife disappear and Abby came in.

"Did you try to kill her!" shouted Abby.

"No! She's delirius!" said DJ.

"Veronica, I'm getting sick of these games!" said Abby. "One more and you're out of here!"

Abby left.

"Feels good to be blamed doesn't it?" asked DJ.

"I thought you said you loved me!" said Veronica.

"I lied." said DJ.

"Why?" asked Veronica. "I thought it would be nice that I came over here for St. Patrick's Day but you ruined it!"

"Veronica, I don't have sympathy for you, so just shut up!" said DJ.

With a broken heart, Veronica ran out of the barn crying. DJ smiled about it.

"Veronica, what's wrong?" asked Abby.

"DJ doesn't like me!" cried Veronica.

"It's no surprise." said Abby.

Three days later.

It was night.

Abby was walking by the barn when she heard Veronica crying and talking.

Abby peaked through a hole. Veronica had a picture.

"I'm sorry." cried Veronica. "I know I keep saying that I will some day find a dad for our baby but I don't think I'll be able to. I'm really sorry honey. I've got to go!" she cried and put the picture face down.

Abby hid around a corner while Veronica came out.

Abby had a tear in her eye.

Next day.

DJ was working on the trailblazer while almost everyone was at Clam Jack's.

Abby came outside.

"What is it?" asked DJ.

"Veronica is truly upset." asked Abby.

"I bet." said DJ.

"You weren't where I was yesterday." said Abby.

"I don't care about her." said DJ.

"She's upset because her baby's not going to have a father!" said Abby.

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted DJ.

"What would you do if Sonya died!" shouted Abby.

"I'd bottle it up and get a new wife!" shouted DJ.

"That's her problem!" shouted Abby.

DJ had an upset look on his face.

"Everyone rejects her now." said DJ.

"Do you wanna apologize to our guest?" asked Abby.

DJ looked at the barn.

www dot rocker54 dot yolasite dot com 


	6. DJ The Matchmaker

Chapter 6: DJ The Matchmaker

DJ walked into the stall where Veronica was. She just couldn't stop crying.

DJ sat down beside her.

"Veronica, I'm sorry." said DJ. "I didn't honestly think you changed."

Veronica looked up at DJ.

"I can't marry you but I might be able to find you a date." he said.

"Really?" asked Veronica.

"Maybe." said DJ.

"I thank you!" said Veronica and hugged DJ.

DJ walked and looked for the Jersey Cows.

"Heyyyyy! What's his face!" said Eddy.

"DJ. So listen. I need to borrow Igg." said DJ.

"What for?" asked Eddy.

"Yeah, what for?" asked Bud.

"There's someone I'd like him to meet." said DJ.

"Like you?" asked Eddy and then Bud & he laughed.

"Do you realize I can put you on the ground like my mother Bessy can?" asked DJ.

"Ya know, we're sorry about that." said Eddy.

"Yeah. Sorry." said Bud.

"I thought so." said DJ. "So Igg, you take me seriously don't you?"

"Why not?" asked Igg.

"Okay." said DJ. "I'll take you to the barn. That's where they are."

DJ and Igg were now inside the barn making their way to Veronica.

When Igg saw Veronica, his eyeballs literally popped out of his skull.

"You're beautiful." said Igg.

"And you're handsome." said Veronica.

The two kissed.

"I love you." said Veronica.

"I love you too." said Igg. 


	7. Epilogue

Chapter 7: Epilogue

Well, I guess Igg and Veronica were truly in love. When Veronica left for her home, Igg went too.

Maybe everyone changes.

Sonya came back a day later and she never knew what happened the previous days.

"DJ, I know you didn't like doing it, but you did a good thing for her." said Bessy. "Son, you make me proud."

"Thanks mom." said DJ.

A week later, DJ got a letter.

It read:

"DJ, I've had my baby, Igg and I are living a happy life and we are just adoring the baby. DJ, I just wanna say thank you. I love you as a friend."

"There we go DJ. You've done it." said DJ.

After he got done looking at the letter, he saw another letter by Daisy, his childhood friend.

-THE END...- -...FOR A STORY!-

+And I am ready+And I am ready+And I am ready to be Extraordinary+

www dot rocker54 dot yolasite dot com 


End file.
